Draw punches useful with a female die member to remove a slug from sheet metal are known in the art. For example, the following United States patents describe various draw punch constructions:
U.S. Pat. No. 1,721,007 issued July 16, 1929 PA0 U.S. Pat. No, 1,754,568 issued Apr. 15, 1930 PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 1,817,223 issued Aug. 4, 1931 PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 2,237,069 issued Apr. 1, 1941 PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 3,269,011 issued Aug. 30, 1966
British Pat. No. 1,415,620 and French Pat. No. 851,760 also disclose draw punches.
A disadvantage of these known draw punch constructions is that removal of the slug from the female die member, or draw shaft associated with the punch and die members for moving the male member into the female member, is often difficult and time-consuming. Frequently, another tool such as a screwdriver must be used to free the punched slug. None of the aforementioned patents appear to disclose a draw punch construction which splits or cuts the slug into two pieces for easy removal.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,353,164 issued Oct. 12, 1982 of common assignee herewith describes an improved draw punch capable of not only punching a slug from soft sheet metal such as mild carbon steel but also splitting the soft slug into two pieces for quick and easy removal.